fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Total Loss
Mario Kart: Total Loss is the tenth game in the Mario Kart franchise only for the Nintendo Switch 2. It will be released in May 2022. Game modes *'Single Player' **Grand Prix Race full cups for trophies to unlock new characters, courses and vechiles. ***50cc ***100cc ***150cc ***200cc ***Mirror Mode **VS Race seperate courses just for fun. **Battle Battle vs computers with tactics and strategies. ***Balloon Battle ***Coin Runners ***Shine Thief ***Bob-Omb Blast ***Knock-Out ***Renegade Roundup **Time Trial Try to get records on your favorite tracks and beat ghosts to unlock new stuff. **Missions Complete missions and challenges to unlock new stuff. *'Local Multiplayer' **Grand Prix Race full cups together to win the trophies ***Solo Grand Prix ***Double Dash Grand Prix **VS Try to beat your friends at one place in a race just for fun. ***Solo Race ***Team Race ***Double Dash Race **Battle Battle vs your friends at one place with tactics ans strategies. ***Balloon Battle ***Coin Runners ***Shine Thief ***Bob-Omb Blast ***Knock-Out ***Piranha Plant Prawl ***Minigames **Time Trial Find out who's the fastest, you or one of your friends! *'Online Multiplayer' **VS Race vs friends or people all around the world via an internet connection and find out who's the best racer. **Battle Battle vs friends or people all around the world via an internet connection with tactics and strategies. ***Balloon Battle ***Coin Runners ***Shine Thief ***Bob-Omb Blast ***Knock-Out ***Piranha Plant Prawl Vehicles Next to karts and motors, you can now also race on boards. The game includes 24 karts, 12 motors and 4 boards excluding DLC. All karts, motors and boards can be customized with any gliders & wheels. *Karts *Motors *Boards *Gliders *Wheels Courses Standard race courses Nitro *Mushroom Cup: **Mario Kart Collosseum **Skate City **Mushroom Hills **Toad Town *Flower Cup: **Yoshi's Island **Mario Circuit **Crimson Palace **Daisy Beach *Coin Cup: **Koopa's Waterpark **DK Boardwalk **Boo Village **Waluigi Casino *Star Cup: **Dry Dry Valley **Neo Carnival **Supermassive Raceway **Wario BMX *Special Cup: **Peach's Castle **Kamek's Library **Bowser's Castle **Rainbow Road Retro Total: SNES: 3/20 N64: 1/16 GBA: 3/20 GCN: 1/16 DS: 2/16 WII: 3/16 3DS: 3/16 WII U: 4/16 *Shell Cup **DS: Figure-8-Circuit **SNES: Vanilla Lake 1 **3DS: Daisy Hills **Wii: Toad's Factory *Banana Cup **Wii U: Sweet Sweet Canyon **SNES: Mario Circuit 4 **GBA: Riverside Park **Wii: DK Summit *Egg Cup **N64: Wario Stadium **GBA: Sunset Wilds **3DS: Rock Rock Mountain **Wii U: Sunshine Airport *Leaf Cup **3DS: Shy Guy Bazaar **GCN: Mushroom City **DS: Shroom Ridge **Wii U: Thwomp Ruins *Lightning Cup **Wii: Moonview Highway **Wii U: Electrodrome **SNES: Bowser's Castle 3 **GBA: Rainbow Road Extra race courses *Triforce Cup (DLC Pack 1) **GCN: DK Mountain **N64: Yoshi's Valley **Wii U: Hyrule Circuit **Wonder Wasteland *Bob-Omb Cup (DLC Pack 1) **DS: Waluigi Pinball **Sector X **Sector Y **Sector Z *Crossing Cup (DLC Pack 2) **N64: Moo Moo Farm **Wii: Maple Treeway **Wii U: Animal Crossing **Peaceful Ville *Squid Cup (DLC Pack 2) **Wii: Koopa Cape **GCN: Daisy Cruiser **Octo Valley **Inkopolis Plaza *Egg Cup (DLC Pack 3) **Catchy Forest **Pokémount **Wii U: Wild Woods **Pokémon Stadium *Bell Cup (DLC Pack 3) **3DS: Music Park **Wii U: Super Bell Subway **Color Run **Planet Popstar Items Characters Standard *Mario *Luigi *Daisy *Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Peach *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Bowser Unlockable/Buyable *Baby Luigi *Baby Daisy *Koopa Troopa *Goomba *Dry Bones *Shy Guy *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. *Birdo *Toadette *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Nabbit *Kamek *Prof. E-Gadd *Rosalina *Petey Piranha *King Boo *King Bob-Omb *Mii/Amiibo DLC *Pack 1 **Link **Zelda **Fox **Falco *Pack 2 **Villager (boy & girl) **Isabelle **Inkling (boy & girl) *Pack 3 **Ash **Pikachu **Kirby **King Dedede *Pack 4 **Metal Mario **Funky Kong **Dry Bowser **Baby Rosalina **Lakitu Costumes/Skins Unlockable/Buyable *Mario: **Metal Mario **Tanooki Mario **Gold Mario *Luigi: **Metal Luigi *Peach: **Metal Peach **Cat Peach *Daisy: **Metal Daisy *Toad: **Blue Toad **Yellow Toad **Black Toad **White Toad **Purple Toad **Green Toad **Pink Toad **Orange Toad *Yoshi: **Blue Yoshi **Yellow Yoshi **Red Yoshi **Black Yoshi **White Yoshi **Purple Yoshi **Pink Yoshi **Orange Yoshi *Donkey Kong: **Funky Kong *Bowser: **Dry Bowser **Dark Bowser *Koopa Troopa: **Green Paratroopa **Red Koopa Troopa **Red Paratroopa *Shy Guy: **Blue Shy Guy **Yellow Shy Guy **Black Shy Guy **White Shy Guy **Purple Shy Guy **Pink Shy Guy **Orange Shy Guy *Mii/Amiibo **Amiibo costumes for your Mii Battle Mode Modes MarioKart 9's Battle Mode includes 5 returning modes, and 1 brand new one. *Balloon Battle All players have 3 or 5 balloons and try to steal/take off the others'. The player with the most balloons left & the most people hit wins. *Coin Runners The player who collects the most coins wins. *Shine Thief Try to find the Shine and keep it! Other players will try to steal it from you, and become the king! *Knock-Out One hit is fatal. You're out of the game directly when you get hit. The last player remaining is the winner. *Bob-omb Blast Only one item: the Bob-Omb. The player who hits the most enemies with Bob-Ombs wins. *Renegade Round-up Two teams, one team tries to take out the whole other team. Stages Standard *Mario Kart Arena * * *Wii: Thwomp Desert *GCN: Tilt-A-Kart *Switch: Lunar Colony DLC **Pack 1 *Hyrule Center **Pack 2 *Wii U: Urchin' Underpass **Pack 3 *Battle Stadium Double Dash Mode Mario Kart: Total Loss marks the return of Double Dash!!!, where two players can play together on one kart. You can't win cups with it, you can only play it in VS mode. All recommended pairings mentioned under here have special items. If you don't choose on of the recommended pairings, you will get the special item of one of the two (randomly chosen). You unlock Double Dash mode right after you unlock the 24th character. Recommended pairings *Mario & Luigi Special item: Red/Green Fireball (Bigger and more effective fireball) *Peach & Daisy Special Item: Hearts (Affects all players near the item and slows them down) *Yoshi & Birdo Special Item: Yoshi/Birdo Egg (Works like a shell, but bigger and with bigger impact) *Toad & Toaddette Special Item: Ultra Mushroom (Works like a mushroom, but and with a bigger boost) *Baby Mario & Baby Luigi Special Item: Chain Chomp (Works like a Bullet Bill, but can end any moment depending on the turns) *Baby Peach & Baby Daisy Special Item: Chain Chomp (Works like a Bullet Bill, but can end any moment depending on the turns) *Wario & Waluigi Special Item: Coin Magnet (Collects more coins and steals them from others) *Bowser & Bowser Jr. Special Item: Bowser Shell (Works like a shell, but bigger and with bigger impact) *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong Special Item: Mega Barrel (Works like a shell, but bigger and with bigger impact, it rolls down the whole track) *Koopaling & Koopaling Special Item: Bowser Shell (Works like a shell, but bigger and with bigger impact) *Dry Bones & Shy Guy Special Item: Cannonball (Works like a Blue Shell, but with a bigger chance of hitting people on its way to the number one) *Koopa Troopa & Goomba Special Item: Enemy spam (Pops up random Goombas, Koopas and Piranha Plants on the track) *Nabbit & Kamek Special Item: Stealing Bag (Steals 2 items from other players) *Rosalina & Petey Piranha Special Item: Ice Flower (Works like a Fire Flower, but shoots ice and freezes other players) *King Boo & King Bob-Omb Special Item: Crown (Switches places with random players in front of them) *Prof. E-Gadd & Mii Special Item: Brain (Automatically goes through a shortcut without dealing with the hard way to get there yourself) DLC *DLC pack 1: Mario Kart X Zelda X Starfox **New characters: Link, Zelda, Fox, Falco **Two new cups: Triforce Cup & Bob-Omb Cup **Two new karts & two new motors *DLC pack 2: Mario Kart X Animal Crossing X Splatoon **New characters: Villager (boy & girl), Isabelle, Inkling (boy & girl) **Two new cups: Crossing Cup & Squid Cup **One new kart, one new motor, and one new board *DLC pack 3: Mario Kart X Pokémon X Kirby **New characters: Ash, Pikachu, Kirby, King Dedede **Two new cups: Egg Cup & Bell Cup **Two new karts and two new motors *DLC pack 4: Mario Kart X Mario Kart (Free DLC) **New characters: Missing characters from older games Trivia *This is the first Mario Kart that's also playable in VR. *In early drafts, the game was originally gonna have 5 retro cups and 4 nitro cups, but another cup was added shortly after the others. Years Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)